Teletubby tales: No escape
by EvilMentalHamster
Summary: More of the disturbing tales that you seem to have come to love. Enjoy being creeped out as Teletubbies is turned on it's head.


"_**Again, again!"**_

**Those words still rang through Dipsy's ears. Never had he sunk so low to get his drugs.**

"_**Again, again!"**_

**Dipsy grimaced as he took a small plastic packet out of his jacket. He peered at the white powder within the small bag and smiled slightly. Still drugs were drugs, and this was one of the top coke on the market right now. He shook out the contents of the bag onto the table and organised the powder into three neat lines.**

"_**Again, again!"**_

**He wiped his nose with the back of his hand absentmindedly, and took out his wallet. He removed a twenty pound note and rolled it up. Leaning down to the first line of cocaine he sniffed it up through the money. He blinked in satisfaction as he finished the line. A door slammed upstairs and he looked up in apprehension, but there was no more sound. He smirked and went down to sniff the next line.**

"_**I don't think your putting your heart into this Dipsy, do you want the cocaine or not?"**_

**He spluttered after taking in the second line. Why couldn't he just have the money to fuel his addiction? For too long now he had been hindered into paying half and then fulfilling the rest with a 'favour', this time however he had to pay for the whole thing with a 'favour'. His twenty pounds hadn't even been allowed in the transaction because it was 'unnecessary'. The last line.**

"_**Your going to have to go longer than that if you want the cocaine Dips,"**_

**He hated being called Dips. But he knew that if he argued that he wouldn't receive what he wanted, and both of them always ended up receiving what they wanted. He snorted up the last of the cocaine with a satisfied grunt. He instantly regretted the grunt however, as it reinstated memories. **

**Dipsy scratched his head. Only twenty pounds to his name, not enough to get even the cheapest of hookers. Would Noo-Noo lend him some? He had made a bit of bob from the cleaning business, plus Noo-Noo owed him for the Roofy. It wouldn't harm to ask.**

"_**Oh yes, that there is worth fifty bucks on by itself!"**_

**Dipsy counted out the money. Noo-Noo had been more than welcoming, especially since he still had some Roofy left over and was planning on using on his usual victim, Po.**

**Two hundred and fifty quid was a nice amount, and for a regular it was perfect. **

"_**THAT'S THE MONEY!!!"**_

**Dipsy knocked on the door, and it opened more or less straight away. A smiled played on Dipsy's lips; decency was something that Laa-Laa didn't deal in. He stared at her breasts for a good few seconds before she broke the silence.**

"**You got the money Dips?" She asked.**

**Dipsy frowned at the nickname but nodded.**

"**Good," She said and moved to the side to let Dipsy in.**

**Dipsy walked in to the mess of a room and sat down on the bed.**

**Laa-Laa closed the door and walked towards him "You know I'm glad that your not wastin' youse money on such things as drugs and is usin' a credible source of fun like me,"**

**Dipsy smiled gingerly and nodded.**

**Laa-Laa removed her knickers "Shall we get this over and done with then?"**

"_**Don't worry Dipsy, it'll stop hurting after a while,"**_

**It hadn't stopped hurting yet. Dipsy sat up on the bed and rubbed his aching bum. Laa-Laa lay on the bed counting the money out. Dipsy sighed and stood up.**

"**Where d'you think your goin'?" Laa-Laa said gruffly, that wasn't a question, he knew he was in trouble.**

**Dipsy turned and looked at her. She held a gun in her hand and a scowl on her face.**

"**What I gave you was worth much more than two-fifty," She said, Dipsy opened his mouth to speak but she spoke over him as if knowing what he was going to say "I don't give out price cuts for regulars. Your gonna have to pay up now or sort it out with my boss,"**

"_**I'll be seeing you again Dipsy,"**_

_**A knock on the door. Laa-Laa stood up and without covering herself up, opened the door. **_

_**Dipsy's eyes widened in horror at what he saw.**_

"_**Hello Dipsy," Tinky-Winky smiled, he turned to Laa-Laa and handed her his coat "If you wait outside for a while, I'll be sure to deal with this,"**_

_**Laa-Laa nodded and stepped outside wearing Tinky-Winky's coat and closed the door behind her.**_

_**Tinky rubbed his hands together as he walked towards Dipsy "You need to pay off what you owe me… with a little favour,"**_

_**DA END to the most disturbing story I have ever written!!! **_


End file.
